This invention pertains to fishing reels with a fixed axial spool and a rotary line pick up.
Inside these standard fishing reels a housing with a rigid side encloses a cavity in which an inside gear mechanism is lodged. The side of the housing is attached, through an upper connecting area, to a fastening foot on a fishing rod. The housing has two opposite lateral openings for access for the shaft of the crank handle that controls the inside gear mechanism. In addition, the housing includes a front opening for access for the longitudinal hollow shaft that supports the line pick up drum. The longitudinal hollow shaft that supports the line pick up drum rotates and is supported in the front opening of the housing while moving in axial rotation by means of the inside gear mechanism. A spool that holds the reserve fishing line is supported at the end of a spool support shaft that goes through the hollow longitudinal shaft. The shaft that supports the spool engages in an alternate axial movement by means of the inside gear mechanism.
During the rotation of the crank handle the inside gear mechanism converts the movement of rotation from the crank handle around its transverse axis into a movement of rotation of the line pick up drum around the longitudinal axis of the reel, and converts the movement of rotation of the crank handle around its transverse axis into an alternate axial movement of translation of the spool support shaft. Consequently, the inside gear mechanism is relatively complex, and must be protected against aggressive outside agents such as humidity and dust.
With standard reels the housing is generally made of several parts that are assembled one against the other, and the shape of the housing is relatively complex. Consequently, it is difficult to provide effective seals at all of the joining areas of the parts forming the housing, and at all of the areas where mobile mechanical elements go through, such as the crank handle shaft and the hollow longitudinal shaft for the line pick up drum. Therefore, standard reels are not sufficiently waterproof to protect against aggressive outside agents such as humidity, water and dust, without damaging the inside gear mechanism.